Aalblood
by Monykah
Summary: bree was the last new born, or was she...my first fanfic...all characters belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer... expect for this new young vampire.please REVIEW.need confidence to write more. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**i dreamt this up a few nights ago...i also had a dream in which Bella, Edward and Jacob were trying to lend me to a lake...yer i know...weird!...any who hope you enjoy..this is my first fanfic..i'm quite happy that i didn't use "synonyms" you know when you right click over a word in Microsoft word and it gives you a list of words that mean the same thing...all the words are mine! LOL i'm amused by small things if you didn't notice...**

**""""""""""READ THIS: ( Aal from the Swedish word for never - Aldrig )""""""""""**

The Volturi have finally arrived in La Push to destroy the new borns. They discover that the Cullens and the werewolves have already taken care of Victoria and the new vampires. Only one new born remains…or so they think….

The Volturi have decided to kill Bree, because she was apart of the murders in Seattle. But suddenly out of thin air another vampire appears…this is her story…(from the POV of Bella…of course.)

Aalblood.

"What about me?"

I heard the angelic voice cut though the atmosphere and interrupted the dead silent that followed Bree's death. I looked around Edward's body, to see a young vampire standing just a few feet away from were Bree had laid. She looked about sixteen years old. She was breathtakingly beautiful; she remained me of a younger version of Rosalie. Her dark bronze hair swiped down in luscious locks, to her elbows and her eyes were a memorizing teal green. She stood very still, her hands clenched into tight fists. She stared angrily at Felix. I quickly glanced to Felix's face, his expression puzzled; I then quickly looked to everyone else's faces, all of them confused. The sudden appearance of this girl had startled everyone. 

"And who are you?" Felix asked with a smirk, recomposing himself.

"You tell me?" the girl answered coldly "your kind murdered my family, ripped me from everything I loved, and gave me this revolting, hideous life!" she snapped coldly starting to walk towards Felix. 

She reached him, she lend her face in just a few inches from his 

"Now, take it away!" she demanded in aloud harsh voice. 

In one quick move, Felix's hand clenched around the girl's throat, he pulled her a foot off the ground. The girl didn't flinch; she stayed perfectly still, in Felix's clutch.

"Jane? Will you do the honors?" Felix asked calmly, he's eyes never leaving the girl's.

"Gladly" Jane replied 

Felix gripped the back of the girl's head with his free hand, and turned her gaze on Jane.

Jane smiled, the girl let out a crippling scream, her body jerked and twisted in the air. Suddenly Felix dropped his hands and the girl crushed to the ground, it shock. 

I gasped; Edward pulled me closer to his body. I looked up at him for a moment, his face was unreadable. I glanced around me, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie. All there faces had the same expression as Edward, as if they were watching a blank screen. My eyes quickly shot back to Felix and the girl. She started to pull herself up from the around, Felix met her half way coaching over, his face at hers.

"Had enough?" he asked coldly

"No!" the girl snarled "I know what you can do! I want death! Why won't you kill me?"

Felix leaned away, straightening his body to the up right position again.

"Because you want it" he answered calmly, his tone amused "and it's fun to torture you"

The girl dropped her head and slowly stood up, she stepped back a few feet, through her body language didn't show any sign of fear, it looked more like she was pacing herself to attack. Her hands clenched into tight fists again and she met his gaze.

Felix leaned forward; his eyes searched the girl's. 

"I must admit." He began slowly "I never did believe the stories about Aalbloods" He smiled. "It's one thing for a vampire not to drink the blood of humans. But a vampire who has never tasted blood, there's really something in that!" he walked closer to the girl, her position still stiff. "And yet here you stand" His arms stretched out towards the young vampire, as if he was going to embrace her in a friendly hug. 

A deep snarl escaped the girl's throat. 

"You poor thing" Felix cooed "You haven't been taught about the world of wonder; you so quickly shutout, have you?" Felix voice was so velvet and rich it sent a shiver down my spine. And then he turned his head towards me, his eyes locked on mine, he smiled a wicked smile, Edward step in front of me, and he growled in the direction of Felix. I was terrified of Felix, I had always been - since the first time I met him, and he was often a reoccurring character in my nightmares - but I was so wrapped up in the scene that I couldn't help but look around Edward's body, back to Felix and the young vampire. 

What had Felix said? She had never tasted blood? She wanted to die? I didn't understand, she talked about people she loved being taken away from her, and I wonder what her story was.

Felix turned back to the girl. "Go take a ride on the wild side" 

He snickered at her, but before he had finish his sentence he leaped forward a gripped the girl's throat again and throw her a cross the field towards us. She landed a foot in front of Edward and me. The sound of her landing was like thunder, the force disrupted the ground. She lay there motionless, her face! She only had half a face! The right side of her face was turned upwards to the sky; it was so beautiful, so flawless. The left side on the other hand, was crushed into the hard ground. It had clasped from the force of her landing. 

She started to twitch and moan. Slowly she pulled her self back to her feet. The left side of her face was already starting to heal, until it was hole again. She clenched her fists, and a ripple shook through her body, it reminded me of Jacob, when he was about to transform to a werewolf. 

She stared forward at Felix.

He laughed. "You haven't had enough, little dear?" he smiled cruelly "well I'm not one to back down from a fight…if you can call me bashing you up a fight!" he laughed again. 

It all happened so quickly then. 

Felix launched himself forward into a fast run towards the vampire, towards the rest of us! Towards me! Edward backed up a few feet, his body protecting mine.

The others –the Cullens…my family- got ready to attack, all starting to hunch over, as if they weren't sure if Felix would run past the vampire and take me!

Then she looked at me. A quick glance, it was just a second long. But I could see the fear rush to her eyes, as she stared at me. I didn't realize how close she really was to me only a few feet away. In the next second her gaze was back on Felix, she pushed out her arms, her palms facing towards the direction of Felix, hurdling towards us. She took a step back, and then she pushed her body forward. A bright ultra violet light shot out of her palms, and hit Felix, he was thrown back into the air, across the field and landed inches away from cloud of purple smoke, - which buried the dead corpses of the new borns. 

He was shuttered, his left arm lay 10 feet from body, his right arm was near were his left foot should have been, instead his feet were shattered into a millions little pieces. Jane, who was the closet Volturi to him, looked stunned at the dismembered body of Felix. She shot a hard glare at the new born, but did not take any further actions. As if she was afraid she was next to feel the incredible power the young vampire possessed. 

The vampire's arms were still stretched out. Her whole body was a still as a statue. The only sound that came from her was the sound of air rushing up and down her nostrils. The sound had such intense anger to it. Although she had her back to me I imaged her eyes were coal black, - the same way Edward's eyes had looked the first time I met him, that day seamed so long ago. But the colour of his eyes, were a clear memory in my head. And I shuddered at the deep hatred they had harbored. 

Felix slowly reformed. He stood up and glowered coldly at the girl. But his eyes also had a hit of what looked like fear or disbelief. His hands clenched into hard fists, his knuckles turning ever whiter then his pale ghostly skin. He bared his teeth and let out a second growl.

"Come," the soft voice of Jane insisted "Let us leave"

Felix shot a cold glare at her.

Jane's face stayed calm, as she looked at him.

"We only came to kill the new borns that were behind the Seattle killings, and like her eyes show" Jane turned to face the young vampire "she's Aalblood, we weren't sent to destroy her" Jane's face turned into a twisted smile "But I'm sure Aro well be interested in this new little vampire." Jane turned to face Felix again "we'll leave her for now and maybe temptation well get the better of her, and well have a raging new born on our hands, and then Felix, you may destroy her." Jane's head turned to face back to the young the vampire "Then again, like you said Felix; its torturer, she wants death, let's let her live" Jane's smile widened. 

Another shudder ripped through the young vampire's body. 

"Come." Jane said again.

She turned away, the rest of the Volturi behind her, Felix was the last to follow, his gaze set angrily on the young vampire, then he to turn away, and they all disappeared into the cloud of purple smoke.

A few moments passed in silence. 

Everyone was standing so still, looking into the distance. I wonder if they could see something that I couldn't. I squinted together my eyes, searching hard for anything in the thick purple smoke. But I saw nothing 

"They're gone." Edward's soft calm voice broke the silence.

The young vampire unclenched her fists and gracefully sank to the ground, she lay in the exact same spot were Felix had thrown her, her eyes where shut, her body motionless. Carlisle was the first to move, he knelt down beside the young girl. He raised his hand slowly from his side and stroked the right side of the girl's face with the back of his fingers.

"If you like…" Carlisle began slowly, his voice rich as honey. "Your welcome to stay with us…we only drink the blood of animals, I know it's not the same as-"

"An Aalblood?" the girl asked her eyes still closed 

"Yes." Carlisle voice was so soft and gently "it's a hard thing for a vampire to refuse blood, I, myself believed Aalbloods were myth" Carlisle looked up across the field; his thoughts looked like they were somewhere else. "I suppose many give into the temptation" 

The girl's body shuddered.

Carlisle turned his face back to the girl, realizing what he said had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Carlisle voice was full of remorse. He lend in closer towards the girl. "I can teach you never to be tempted" his voice was so soft, I barely caught what he had said. 

The girl opened her eyes - they were full of such pain and discomfit - , and looked up at Carlisle.

"They...they" she straggled to talk Carlisle began to run his fingers down her face again. She took a deep breath. "They killed my family!" she cried, her voice was crippled with pain. She covered her face with her hands "in front….my eyes…"

I could barley make out what she had said.

She pulled her knees towards her chest and wrapped both her arms around her legs.

"Then they made me this!" her was soft, but it was filled with hatred and disgust.

I could feel the tears entering my eyes. Her story was so horrific.

I felt so guilty.

I wanted so badly to be what she was – a beautiful vampire – and there she lay, on the ground wanting nothing more then to be human again and to still have her family. And I was ready to give up Renée and Charlie forever. I was willing to give up everything – do anything, to become a vampire. She was taken against her well, had everything taken away from her, and made one.

"My baby brother" her words tore at my heart.

"I'm so sorry" Carlisle's own voice was heartfelt. "It's a cruel fate" he started stroking her face again. I could see how much Carlisle already cared for this young girl and her heartache. "I really wish I could bring your family back too you." More remorse entered his voice "We all had our lives taken from us, but you my dear, your very strong. You resisted the temptation you made the hardest choice we face, to many of us it's not a choice, and temptation gets the better of us before we can put a stop to it."

Carlisle dropped his hand gracefully from the girl's face, to his side, he looked down at the ground "It's not fair…cruel fate" he whispered.

The girl reached up to his face with her hand. She ran her hand down his cheek. When she reached his chin, Carlisle grabbed her hand, with both of his and held it there.

He turned he's head in her hand and breathed in her scent. 

"What's your name?" he asked softly, his eyes closed. He was still holding her hand to his face. The expression on his face looked as if he thought he was holding soft cashmere instead of the cold hard hand I knew was really there 

The girl look up at him, her eyes were loving and soft.

"Evelynn" she whispered back.

**Well there you go. I originally started writing a story about Evelynn and her life from her POV, for my English assignment, and I left out the whole twilight characters/story that appeared in my dream…because my English teacher would have been like "grrr! You plagiarized!" **

**I might put up that story, but it's not very good….I also have a few more dozen pages to this story if I get good feed back I'll post the rest of this story up.**

**P.S: Thank you so much to the people on yahoo answers who helped make up names to describe creatures in my story, **


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter to Aalblood...for Bella's POV...i made Emmett kind of funny in this story...enjoy: D...**

**I don't own rights to Twilight. The talented Stephanie Meyer does...this is just fanfiction...**

Powers

I was staring out across the field. My mind was on Jacob. I was so worried about him,I was hardly in tune with the conversations around me.

Edward's cold arm was around my waist, hugging me close to him.

We where all still standing there in the field. Alice and Carlisle were setting on the ground with Evelynn. She was sitting up now. Her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. 

"You have same pretty amazing talents" Emmett began "that was so cool how you-"

Carlisle shot him a cold glare.

"Sorry" Emmett whispered.

"That's not the half of it" Evelynn whispered.

She closed both her eyes.

From the corner of her right eye a small diamond appeared, it rolled down her face and dropped to the ground. The grass blossomed around her it I spread like wild fire across the whole field. The earth shook -as the ground that had been crushed by the force of Evelynn's earlier fall- was rising back up to it's former self.

Evelynn opened her eyes and looked around at our faces. I too looked around at everybody's faces. Emmett's face –like mine- was in shock, Edward's was unreadable. The others, how ever, looked at the purple smoke in the distance.

"Don't worry" Evelynn's voice was quite but reassuring. "My tears only heal, what my thoughts imagine it to" 

"Can you do anything else?" Emmett asked, entertained. 

Both Esme and Carlisle shot cold stares at Emmett.

Evelynn laughed a little half hearted laugh "No." she answered sweetly. She gave Emmett a pretty little smile – that could have turned the coldest hearted people, weak- Emmett smiled back.

"It's getting late." Carlisle said, getting up from the ground. He reached out his hand to Evelynn, she took it, and he pulled her up from the ground. 

He then turned to Jasper. "Can you and Alice take Evelynn home? I have to care to Jacob Black." 

Jasper nodded. Alice wrapped her arm around Evelynn's waist and pulled her close to her side. Evelynn lent her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Carlisle?" my voice was so weak. 

"Yes Bella?"

"Will Jake…be ok?"

"I'll do my very best, Jacob well be out of bed by morning, I promise"

Edward looked down at me, his eyes where soft but worried. He could see I was examining his emotions. He quickly turned to Carlisle. 

"Maybe Evelynn could help Jacob?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't want to push her" Carlisle answered concerned. "She's been through a lot today, I -"

"I don't mind, I want to help." Evelynn answered, pulling away from Alice's embrace,

to stand next to Carlisle. She gripped here hands together as if she was about to beg. 

"I think it's best if you go home, Evelynn. Jacob will be fine. Werewolves are fast healers." 

"But you were thinking yourself he met heal to fast for the bones to sit right" Edward answered. "And maybe Evelynn's gift might turn Jacob back into a human. So it's easier for you."

"Please Carlisle, I really want to help. I feel so wicked, please let me do one good deed."

"You protected Bella" Edward pointed out. "And I'll be forever grateful."

Edward smiled his most handsome.

Evelynn smiled back. Her smile was gorgeous. But it didn't compare to Edward's.

She then faced me with a shy little smile, -that mad my cheeks turn pink.- I smiled back.

She then turned to Carlisle. 

"Please?" she begged.

"Alright." Carlisle gave up.

We all began walking at a fast but human like pass.

Soon we reached the other side of the hill.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went back home, while Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I, started heading for Jacob's house. 

Alice and Esme, where a few yards a head of us, with Evelynn walking in the middle, each of them had one of her hands. 

Carlisle was walking with Edward and me. Carlisle looked at Edward a few times. His face was unreadable.

"She really wanted to help" Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question. "Her thoughts are so set on helping Jacob." Edward looked out to where Evelynn was, he turned back to Carlisle. "She feels awful. She kept on replaying her brother's death in her head, it was horrible." Edward's voice was so soft.

I looked at Evelynn in the distance. I tried to imagine what it must have felt like to see your entire family being slaughtered. 

"Then the idea of helping someone, a human." Edward's made me jump a little -as I brought my thoughts back to the present. - "Her thoughts were happy again, the way it made her feel…."Edward trailed off. 

After a long moment, Carlisle stared at Edward again.

"I know" Edward answered calmly.

To be continued….. 


End file.
